Sheer Embarrassment
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: After listening to Hiei insult Kazuma one time too many, Shizuru decides to take matters into her own hands. After all, no one besides her gets to insult her brother and get away with it.


**_AN: random little drabble. if you want to take it as a HieiShizuru pairing, feel free. but it's mostly just for amusement at the cost of Hiei's over-sized ego._**

**_also, i know that i should be updating my others fics, but i am experiencing another small bout of writer's block with them, so i'm using these little drabbles to get over it._**

**_thanks to my beta reader, ekp95m, for helping me._**

**_enjoy!_**

**_--_**

Shizuru watched as Hiei put down her baby brother for the umpteenth time. Granted, most of his insults were valid; her brother had been unbelievably stupid in this round, but it was getting a little repetitive. It seemed that the majority of his insults revolved around Kazuma being an idiot or being weak because he depended on others for support.

She decided that it was time to step in.

"You know, short stuff," She wasn't in the least bit fazed when a dark glare was turned on her. "I'll agree with you about Kazuma being an idiot." Instantly Kazuma turned and started complaining loudly, at least until she knocked him into the wall. "But it's generally known to be a sign of strength to be able to admit to needing others."

Hiei scowled. "And let me guess. It was a human who started saying something that stupid, right?" The tone of voice he used bode ill for the discussion if she answered yes, so Shizuru decided on a middle path.

Shrugging carelessly, she shook her head. "How should I know? People have been saying that for longer than any of us have been alive." She paused and looked thoughtfully at Kurama. "Except maybe you, fox boy."

Kurama blushed faintly, and refused to look at Hiei. The fire demon knew that Kurama had a small crush on the brunette, but given how secretive she was about how she felt, no one was too sure who she liked in return.

Hiei snorted. "Hn. You humans can cling to each other all you like. You won't catch me doing such a thing." He turned away. "I don't need anybody else."

Shizuru watched him walk away for a moment before smirking as an amusing thought came to mind. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She called after him. "You're one of those macho guys that don't like showing how they feel about someone."

Hiei's disdain was clear, even though he didn't turn around. "Of course. It's only those with weak hearts that can't conceal how they truly feel."

Exactly what Shizuru had been hoping he'd say. She darted forward quick enough to take Hiei off-guard and grabbed his uninjured shoulder, whipping him around with a startled expression on his face.

Of course, the look on his face was nothing compared to the faces of everyone else when she leaned down to his height and kissed him on the lips. Right in front of everyone.

Dimly, she heard a thud from behind her, more than likely her brother fainting, but most of her attention was on Hiei. Although he was completely rigid beneath her, his lips were soft and pliant. Heat began to radiate from him, but in a non-threatening way. If her sixth sense had given her any hint of danger… well, she wasn't sure what she would have done, but she would have done something.

After a few moments, she pulled back to see his eyes wide and his face a brilliant crimson. He didn't budge an inch after she released him, simply remaining where he was. Shizuru had the idea that he was in a state of shock. After all, she seriously doubted that anyone had even bothered to show the little demon a little love while he was growing up, so how was he to know how he was supposed to react when someone kissed him?

Still, she also had the idea that if she acted completely nonchalant about the kiss, Hiei wouldn't be led on into thinking that there was anything else going on, which was probably best for both of them. So she turned around to face the others to receive a small surprise of her own. The thud she'd thought was Kazuma passing out had actually been Kurama falling to the ground. Not out cold, but definitely on the ground, and staring at her and Hiei with the strangest expression she'd ever seen on the fox's face. Raising an eyebrow, Shizuru decided not to comment. Keiko, Botan and Yukina were giggling with small blushes on their faces, while Kazuma just gaped at her, his mouth working like a fish. Genkai looked like she didn't really care, which was likely completely true. Although, on the other hand, Shizuru thought she could detect a small trace of mirth in her eyes.

Turning, she started walking off just like Hiei had before she'd kissed him, calling casually over her shoulder. "Are you sure it's such a bad thing to show emotions?"

And with that last cryptic question, she turned the corner, looking back for only a moment to see that Hiei was still rooted to the same spot. Only now, he had turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder. His face was still shocked, but it was his eyes that revealed how he felt.

His wide eyes were almost childlike in their innocence. Shizuru grinned at him, before walking off to go back to the hotel where, no doubt, the other girls wouldn't be long in following her and pestering her with questions as to why she'd kissed him.

In all honesty, she hadn't really known why. The idea had just come to her, just like her premonitions did. Really, she'd just done it to teach him a little lesson about emotions, never mind the fact that she didn't show many of her own.

No, she'd really done it just to show him that even he could be embarrassed by a little show of emotion.

**_--_**

**_AN: ok, there you go. now, some lovely reviews would be nice. all you have to do is click that nice little button that says "go" and type something in._**


End file.
